rainbow_saga_gsfandomcom-20200214-history
Dragon Tear Tips
Introduction Dragon's Tear is Rainbow Saga's third hero instance, and is comprised of three maps where you'll have a chance of earning a Frost Dragon drop. Map 1 While ascending through Dragon's Tear first map, you'll encounter three different groups of traps, each capable of taking out a significant chunk of your HP. Map 1's Traps: 1. Iron Spike: The bottom floor is home to two iron spikes on the very right. Contact with either of these will reduce your HP by 40%, so take note of the pattern they follow in order to avoid them. Also be sure to run away when you see a blue light near the entrance. 2. Snowball: A snowball will repeatedly roll in from the left that is capable of taking out 40% of your HP. You can avoid it by jumping over it when it explodes, and by activating the lever on the left, you can stop snowballs from continuing to appear. 3. Stone Pillar: Four stone pillars will appear from the top, each dealing 40% HP damage and causing a dispelling effect. Pay attention to the pattern and run past the pillars one at a time. Holy Knights can make use of the Sacred Storm skill while at the bookshelf to draw all nearby enemies to them. Other classes can stand on the platform and easily deal with enemies from there. Map 2 Dragon's Tear second map isn't home to any traps. After killing the monsters on the bottom floor, make your way to the top floor, defeat another group of enemies, and pass over the ice bridge. From there, reach the top right platform, where you'll face a boss. The Frost Dragon isn't a difficult fight. Key to the encounter is avoiding its dive attack and coming with enough potions (or using Divine Defense if you're a Holy Knight). Map 3 When entering the Icewing Dragon's room, you'll notice three crossbows that will prove to be critical in the latter stage of this boss fight. Initially, you need to look out for the dragon's Frost Breath attack. It will open its mouth and spray frost, dealing high damage. Before doing so, it will bend back and its mouth will flicker, giving you an opportunity to get out of its path. You may also want to consider standing by the dragon's tail in order to avoid the attack. Once the dragon's HP is worn down to its second HP bar, it will fly into the sky, rendering it invulnerable to player attacks. None of your skills will damage it, so you'll need to turn to those three crossbows you saw earlier in order to take it down. While using them, look out for shadows on the ground, and immediately move out of the area to avoid taking damage. After doing enough damage with the crossbows, the dragon will return to the ground, and you'll need to finish it off in much the same way as before it took to the sky. Category:Rainbow Saga Instance Tips